1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a report production apparatus, a report production system, and a report production method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the filed of MPS (managed printing service), an assurance item such as an SLA (service level agreement) contract including, for example, an upper limit of the count of device troubles in a period of time, has been generally exchanged as quality assurance for device maintenance service for customers.
In order to realize the assurance item, device management systems for managing device management information such as a usage of devices or service desk systems for managing service information such as device abnormality have been introduced.
Here, a technique for producing and presenting service reports for network devices is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-320370. Specifically, a technique for producing a service report based on service level contract information about service quality associated with a customer of service, alarm information collected from a network device, and service configuration information that is combined information of the network device and the service, and presenting the produced service report to, for example, customers via a network is disclosed.
However, in the related art as described above, when contract target devices are disposed over a plurality of bases, device management systems or service desk systems of types different between the bases are often occurred. Thereby, aspects of device management information or service information managed at the respective bases differ from one another and it is difficult to produce reports.
Therefore, there is a need for a report production apparatus, a report production system, and a report production method capable of producing a report for devices disposed over a plurality of bases.